I Am Ice Bear
I Am Ice Bear is the 7th episode of the fourth season of ''We Bare Bears ''and the 95th episode overall. Synopsis After Ice Bear hits his head, Grizz and Panda notice him acting like a different person. Plot Today is Sibling Day, and the Bears are looking over their Sibling Day slideshow. Panda thinks there should be one more picture to complete it. After seeing a woodpecker through the window, Grizzly decides they should carve something. When they're almost finished, Panda decides to take a selfie. Trying to get the right angle, he accidentally stomps Ice Bear's head causing him to lose balance and the stack falling down. Ice Bear was accidentaly hit by a mallet on the head afterwards. Worried about their little brother, Grizz and Panda checks on Ice Bear. After he becomes conscious again, they were shocked when he responded differently. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Phelps (debut) * Todd (debut) * Horse (debut) Locations * The Cave * Boba Shop Music * Ice B Rap Trivia * This is the first episode where Ice Bear finally talks like a normal person, just like his brothers Grizzly and Panda do. * Since Ice Bear always talks quietly and in the first person, this is also the first episode where he talks loudly and raises his voice. This is interesting, as it seemed he was incapable of raising his voice in the episode Nom Nom. * While Ice Bear has always been a chef cooking for his brothers Grizzly and Panda, this is the first episode he actually gives them candy as an unhealthy meal due to his amnesia. * This is the second episode where Ice Bear has a phone, and the first episode where he follows Panda online. He originally had his own phone which Panda stole in the episode Cellie. * Ice Bear is referred to as Ice B by random people such as his friends. Ice B is short for Ice Bear and it's like he refers himself to that just like in the episode Beehive. * Ice Bear is still not mentioned his full name by anyone or his brothers Grizz and Panda, as a matter of fact they still always prefer calling him Little Bro. * When Ice Bear was about to leave his brothers, this is the second episode he almost leaves just like he did in the episode Losing Ice. * This is the first episode Ice Bear sings and the third episode he does a rap just like he did with his brothers when they were kids in the 2 episodes The Fair and Bearz II Men. * This episode is also a parody to the episode ''Nit-Witty Kitty ''from the classic Tom and Jerry since the circumstance of Ice Bear and the method of hitting his head to restore his personality quite similar of how Jerry tries to smack Tom's head to make him revert back to his cat's personality. * This is the first episode where someone addresses the fact that Ice Bear, Panda, and Grizz aren't actually brothers. Errors TBA Videos We Bare Bears - Ice Bear Breaks Character - Cartoon Network We Bare Bears - Ice Bear Has Amnesia - Cartoon Network Category:Season 4